eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Card Game/Platforms
Note: This page is currently a placeholder outline, feel free to work on it! Ask if you need help, you can leave the wiki's a comment on their message wall, or chat with the other editors on the wiki's Discord. Eternal Card Game is available on multiple platforms. It is playable on Windows and Mac PCs, mobile (iOS and Android), and consoles (Xbox One and Nintendo Switch). Cross-Platform Play Steam (Windows & Mac) Eternal is available on Steam for both Windows (Vista and later) and Mac OSX (10.9 or higher) PC operating systems. Platform features like Steam achievements, trading cards, profile backgrounds and emoticons are supported. Although Eternal isn't officially supported on Linux operating systems, players have found success running it using Steam's Proton "Steam Play" compatibility layer after some tweaks. :Download ''Eternal on the Steam store.'' Launch Eternal launched on Steam in its transition to open beta on November 18 2016, under Steam's "Early Access" program. Eternal was fully released out of Early Access two years later, on November 21, 2018. iOS Eternal is available on iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch (iOS 10.0 or later). :Download ''Eternal on the iOS App Store.'' Android Eternal is available on Android mobile devices (4.1 and up). :Download ''Eternal on the Google Play store.'' Launch Dire Wolf Digital made an open beta build of the Android client available through the Google Play beta channel in December, 2016, along with gamepad controller support for Android TV. Xbox One and the Microsoft Store (Windows) Eternal is available for free on XBox One and Windows PCs (Windows 10). Online multiplayer on Xbox One requires an Xbox Live Gold subscription. :Download ''Eternal on Xbox Live and the Microsoft Store.'' Launch Eternal's launch on XBox One was announced November 1, 2018. DWD President Scott Martins said "Coming to Xbox One and beginning our World Championship series is a big part of the next step for us and our goals for what Eternal can become: cross-platform, competitive strategy gaming where anyone can participate on a fair, honestly free playing field." Eternal released on Xbox One and the Microsoft Store on November 21, closely following its full release on Steam. Nintendo Switch Eternal is available on the Nintendo Switch, for free in the Nintendo eShop. :Download ''Eternal on the Nintendo eShop.'' Launch The social and portable functionality of the Nintendo Switch makes it a perfect digital platform for board games. ''Eternal and Raiders are leading the way for us onto Switch. Making our growing catalog available where players want to play is a huge priority, and a truly cross-platform community is our goal.'' Scott Martins, President of Dire Wolf Digital, Games on Switch In March 2019, DWD announced that Eternal and Raiders of the North Sea would be its first game titles for the Nintendo Switch, planning to launch them with cross-platform support that spring. A delay was announced during the 2019 Eternal World Championship live stream Eternal released on Switch on October 8, 2019, with full cross-platform play and collection support. Welcome Pack The Switch-exclusive Welcome Pack bundle was available at launch, containing a unique cardback and 4,000 gems for $29.99 USD. Gems Due to Nintendo's game currency policies, a player's gems purchased on the Switch are isolated from those purchased on other platforms with the same account. Gems purchased on the Switch may only be spent on that platform, and gems purchased elsewhere cannot be used on the Switch (the separate gem balances are displayed on the platforms where they may be used). All Eternal content aside from gem balances is identical across all platforms. }} Category:Eternal Game Info